


need me, baby, just a little stronger tonight

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea what to tag it's a pwp with feelings, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, bc i can't write anything without feelings, or idek one of them lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: This wasn’t something they usually did. In fact, it was something they had never done before. It had started from a joke, from a late night conversation when they’d been lying in bed together, sweaty and breathless, a little pleasure drunk. Somehow the thought had stuck, until they’d figured they could just go for it. So they purchased a remote controlled vibrator, small and sleek and red, one made specifically for something like this.And then they went grocery shopping.--Or the one wherein Leon really has to practice perfecting his poker face. At least he gets what he wants in the end.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	need me, baby, just a little stronger tonight

**Author's Note:**

> so this is yet another [prompt fill from tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/619003876111204352/5-13-5-13-5-13-leon-blushing-is-always) that grew legs and became a little longer than I intended :'D it's like. 
> 
> me: this time i'll just write short things. 1k max. drabbles, really.  
> me: fails miserably.
> 
> okay granted this is only like 2k so not super long by any stretch of imagination but still :'D
> 
> i hope i followed the prompt well enough! and huge huge thanks to Theo for telling me this doesn't suck 💖

This wasn’t something they usually did. In fact, it was something they had never done before. It had started from a joke, from a late night conversation when they’d been lying in bed together, sweaty and breathless, a little pleasure drunk. Somehow the thought had stuck, until they’d figured they could just go for it. So they purchased a remote controlled vibrator, small and sleek and red, one made specifically for something like this. Piers had done the research, and Leon was kind of equal parts amused and absolutely endeared by that, listening to him ramble about the pros and cons of different options. 

It had been a while since they’d had a whole day, a whole stretch of a long weekend only for themselves, and that was when Leon pulled the toy from its box and suggested they’d put it to the first test. Not that he needed to do any convincing, really. They spent the morning in bed, building up to a round of slow, languid morning sex. Leon was barely coming down from the high when Piers kissed him soundly to distract him, and slid the toy inside of him.

Their plans for the day weren’t too ambitious. They were going to go _grocery shopping_ of all fucking things, and Leon wasn’t able to hold back the breathy laughter when that hit him. This was what his life had become. Instead of being sent to back-to-back missions and slaughtering zombies without a break in between, he was playing house, doing groceries.

…granted, with a twist, this time. 

Although Leon took great pride in his poker face, he had to admit that this was a test to him, too. Already during the drive there Piers had been toying with the remote control, testing out all the settings in a way that made Leon half want to slap the remote out of his hands and half want to tell him to never stop. And he imagined it wouldn’t get any better once they’d step inside the supermarket. 

Yet to his surprise, at first nothing happened. He already steeled himself, but as they walked in through the doors Piers seemed to have forgotten all about the whole thing in favor of the mile long list of what they needed. As usual, they split up to be more efficient, and even as Leon headed to the cereal aisle he kept waiting for something to happen. And somehow he would’ve thought he’d hate not knowing what to prepare for, when to expect change, but… he found himself enjoying it. There were swirls of excitement in the pit of his stomach, already from the anticipation. 

Besides, even when switched off, the toy inside of him felt good. It provided constant pressure, shifting whenever he moved, and he found himself stopping in front of one of the shelves just to have a second to focus on that. He closed his eyes, tightened his muscles to squeeze around the vibrator, and couldn’t help but hold his breath against a low sigh that tried to force its way out of him. 

Leon was so focused on the feeling that he flinched when suddenly someone spoke to him. He only caught the tail end of whatever the woman was saying, and even then he had to blink at her for a second before the “Could you please hand me that packet?” registered properly. Blindly he reached towards whatever she was pointing at on the top shelf, managing some kind of a smile as he handed it over. 

That was kind of embarrassing, he thought inwardly, as although there was no way the woman knew what he had been up to, _he knew_ , and there was no forcing down the slight blush that rose to his cheeks. Determinedly he ignored it though and grabbed the granola Piers liked, trying to remember what else was on the list. 

And just when Leon stepped next to the freezer, suddenly the toy inside of him came alive. It started with a low buzzing that made him part his lips in the most silent of gasps, but cranked up to strong vibrations that were impossible to ignore. He grabbed the edge of the freezer for support, swallowing down the embarrassing squeak that almost escaped him. His eyes went glassy and he didn’t even know what he was staring at.

There was a warm palm on his shoulder then, and Piers stepped right next to him. “I know for a _fact_ that you’re not this interested in frozen peas,” he teased, a self-satisfied grin on his face as he turned to look at Leon. “How long were you going to stare at them?”

The question drew a laugh from Leon. “Fuck you,” he replied, but didn’t even try to hold back his own answering grin. “I… got the granola,” he said, surprisingly steadily. He dropped the box into the cart, before confessing a little sheepishly. “But I forgot all of the other things I was supposed to find.”

“It’s okay,” Piers laughed, obviously unbothered. “You’ve been… distracted.” As he spoke he dug his hand in his pocket and the next second the vibrations lessened, turning into a steady background pulsation. 

Leon didn’t know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or to be disappointed by that.

Piers had been much more efficient than he had, and he’d already collected pretty much everything they needed. He still ticked off the last few items from their list, while Leon trailed uselessly behind him, and although it was only a few minutes it sort of felt like a small eternity to Leon. 

By the time they’d gotten back to their car, Leon was ready to just jump Piers right there in the parking garage. How he managed to refrain from it, he had no idea.

Piers was the one driving, but obviously able to multitask enough to still man the remote control at the same time. And if the perpetual grin on his face was anything to go by, he was more than enjoying the way Leon was trying to keep himself together and not show just how on edge he was already. 

Eventually Leon squirmed a little in his seat, slouching lower in an attempt to ease the relentless pressure of the vibrations on his prostate. The change in angle just made it worse – or better – though and for a moment he had to focus on drawing in long, deep breaths. “C’mon, baby, please,” he pleaded as soon as he’d gained control over himself enough to speak at all. “I _need_ you. Just… pull the car over.”

Truth to be told he didn’t know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t the way Piers replied with a curt “No.”

“What do you mean ‘ _no_ ’?” Leon damn near whined, not exactly proud of how his voice cracked a little. He reached out, but before he could do anything Piers easily caught his hand in his own, bringing it up to press a feather-light kiss onto his knuckles. 

“We’re almost there,” he answered without taking his eyes off the road. There was a clear waver in his voice, too, and at least Leon could take solace in the knowledge that he wasn’t the only one who was dying to get right down to it. “Or do you really want all of our neighborhood to see us fucking on the backseat?” he asked after a brief pause, amusement evident in his voice.

“ _No_.” With a grumble Leon sank down a little lower in his seat. “Fine.”

*

“If I’d known you’d get _this_ into it,” Piers said, a little disbelieving, a lot in awe. “I would’ve suggested this _way_ earlier.” They’d been _living_ together for months but he still sometimes sounded like he couldn’t quite believe his luck, wasn’t sure how he’d managed to score someone like Leon. And if Leon was being honest with himself he felt much of the same.

“ _You_ would’ve suggested it?” Leon asked incredulously, already breathless and eager to get this show on the road. “I seem to remember that conversation going differently.” He didn’t even give Piers the chance to argue that, though, not before kissing him hard and practically dragging him along into the bedroom, the groceries left waiting forgotten in the back of their car. 

“You always want to take credit for all the good ideas,” Piers chuckled, coevally grabbing a hold of Leon’s hips to give him a push, damn near throwing him down onto the mattress. 

Leon was grinning up at him, obediently lifting his hips so that his jeans could be pulled off. “That’s because all the good ideas _are_ mine,” he replied easily. He was about to still go on, but Piers pulled his shirt over his head and Leon immediately got distracted by the sight of it, admiring the flex of his muscles and all of the bare skin left for him to stare at. It got even better when Piers chucked his pants off, too, and Leon didn’t even realize how intensely he was staring as he slowly licked his lips. 

That drew a low laugh from Piers, who crawled closer, settled on his knees between Leon’s legs. “I know what you’re thinking,” he said, leaning in to brush his lips over Leon’s. “And that is not gonna happen. Not now.”

“Shut up,” Leon muttered, the flush on his cheeks deepening. He spread his thighs invitingly, and suddenly the toy inside of him was vibrating harder than before, on higher frequency that immediately shot through him. With a strangled outcry he lifted his hips, attempted to get more of the sensations. And immediately the vibrations tapered off, making him whine. “You’re _killing_ me.”

“But you’re blushing so nicely,” Piers said, as he pressed a row of little kisses in the hollow of Leon’s throat. He traced his fingers along Leon’s rim, stretched around the base of the toy, and didn’t miss the way Leon shivered as he blushed even deeper. “You’re already matching this,” he added, grabbing the base of the vibrator to slowly pull it out almost all the way, before pushing it back in. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Leon laughed breathlessly, clearing his throat before he had any chance to speak more. “You can mock me later, just _fuck_ me _now_.” He rolled his hips a little, unable to decide whether he should try to push up to rub his hard cock against Piers’ abs, or back to force the toy in even deeper. 

“I’m not mocking you,” Piers argued, “I think you’re _stunning_.” Finally he flicked the vibrator off, pulling it out and discarding it to the side blindly. He gave himself a couple of quick strokes to slick up his cock, but that was all the delay either of them could take right now. 

The moan that forced its way from Leon’s chest at the first deep thrust was downright relieved, his eyes rolling back in his head as he shuddered with the force of the pleasure. His long legs found their way around Piers’ hips, his hands on Piers’ shoulders for support, but that was as much as he managed. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, only a string of incoherent sounds as he finally got what he wanted. 

Immediately Piers set out a punishing pace, hands based on the mattress on each side of Leon’s head as he snapped his hips forward. “This what you wanted?” he purred right into Leon’s ear, pausing in his movements for a second. “This what you need?”

“Fuck yes,” Leon answered, with emphasis, even underlining the words by angling his hips upwards to meet the next thrust that followed. 

It was quick and harsh, Leon getting louder with every single thrust, until he was practically sobbing as the toe-curling orgasm hit him. He came in hot spurts all over the shirt he was still wearing, but the mess was the last thing on his mind right now. He was seeing fucking fireworks in front of his wide open eyes, and he grabbed Piers’ shoulders for support so tight it probably even hurt.

Piers slowed down to a halt, still pressed deep inside of Leon, still hard and in desperate need for more. Yet all he did was kiss Leon slowly, practically petting him, palms running up and down his sides, slipping under the shirt. “I mean it,” he practically whispered, their lips brushing, “stunning. Gorgeous as _fuck_.” 

The words startled a breathless laugh out of Leon. Slowly he was regaining the use of his limbs, and he gave Piers a small kick on the butt with the heel of his foot. “Move,” he urged, “ _slowly_.” He paused for long enough to steal a quick, deep kiss, before leaning back into the pillows. “Let’s see how long you can last.”

And Piers had never been one to back down from a challenge.


End file.
